Talk:The Lost Continent Prophecy/@comment-68.198.170.83-20181229214139
Okay, I haven't read the Hive Queen yet, so I'm probably going to get something wrong....But as of book 11, this is what I think the prophecy means: Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire This is probably referencing how the Pyrrhia dragons have to travel (your wings) to Pantala, probably to wage war (your fire) on the HiveWings, and to watch them carefully for signs of aggression (your eyes). However, fire may have something to do with the flamesilks. To the land across the sea Pretty straightforward, no hidden meaning here. Assuming this is directed at the Pyrrhia dragons, it means Pantala. Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying. Poisoned may be a metaphor, referring to Queen Wasp as a poison that has to be rooted out. It may also be her poisoning the minds of the HiveWings and SilkWings, or even be referring to the way she can mindcontrol them. Dragons are dying-this may mean the LeafWings, however, it is present-tense, and the war was 50 years ago. I'm probably reading too deeply into this.... And no one can ever be free. The SilkWings are ruled by the HiveWings and the HiveWings are controlled by Queen Wasp. No hidden meanings that I can find. A secret lurks inside their eggs Does Queen Wasp do something to the HiveWing eggs? Or could this be referring to flamesilk dragons? A secret hides within their book This probably means the Book of Clearsight. It probably refers to how it is blank after a certain time period (I forgot D:). However, it may be referring a different book, it seems too obvious. I'm probably reading too deeply into this again. A secret buried far below Could this be referring to the hole that Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail hid in, with the scavanger? Or maybe the flamesilk cave? Or were the LeafWings hiding underground? May save those brave enough to look If it is referring to the LeafWings, then maybe they help usurp Queen Wasp? Not sure about what it would mean for the scavangers or the flamesilk cave.... Open your hearts, your minds, your wings Open your hearts may refer to how instead of war, the Pyrrhia dragons may need to emphasize with the other dragons, particularly those who flee from Pantala (see below). Your minds may refer to Moonwatcher, her powers may be crucial. Your wings, probably literally, again telling them to travel to Pantala. To the dragons who flee from the Hive This probably means Swordtail, Blue, and Cricket, possibly along with the LeafWings. Or could it even include Luna? Face a great evil with talons united Probably means Queen Wasp, and how all of the different tribes (both Pyrrhia and Pantala) have to unite to defeat her. Or none of the tribes will survive. Queen Wasp will probably cause a genocide. However, the evil may represent something darker, in which case the line above may even include Queen Wasp. Actually, yeah, this makes more sense now, because Queen Wasp probably would want to rule over the other tribes, not destroy them. Sorry if I got anything wrong, I haven't read the Hive Queen yet! (It's sitting next to me as I type this, however.) I will probably update this once I read it. :)